How to catch a costar
by Ibid9999
Summary: Dianna brings a coffee to work in an attempt to catch Lea. Achele.


**I was reading a Lion Quinn story and it was a scene where Rachel one day brings a plate of Bacon to attract the Lion Quinn and it gave me this idea. This is an interaction between Dianna and Lea (I also ship them) one day on set. It's not the best but I had to give it a shot. Also I do not own any of the people mentioned that would be illegal or I'm sure at least frowned upon lol. **

"Morning Dianna"

"Good Morning Ms. Agron"

"Hi Di"

She heard this greeting repeated in a multitude of ways and never one to be rude she greets them all with a "Hello" back or simply a head nod or a wave something to acknowledge them. Today they were filming from base camp and everyone had to be there by 5 this morning it was not 5:30 she was running late, the time wasn't ideal but it's not like she could say no. From the parking lot she could see that most of the cast was here already.

"Hello lady Di" Naya greets her with Heather in tow; Heather just waves at her, both girls were already in there cheerio costumes "Hi Naya, Hi Heather" she greats back "what's with the cup of coffee? You don't drink coffee Di, do you?" Heather asks

Dianna smiles and shakes her head "No Hemo" she looks around to make sure a particular person isn't listening "Its Lea bate" her smile expands and the other two girls develop a smile as well, and they continue walking in the direction of the wardrobe trailer so Dianna can get ready for her day of shooting as well.

"You do know she is filming now right?" Naya now asks, Dianna nods "she was texting me about it earlier she should be done soon, and once she is done it shouldn't be too long till she smells it" Dianna answer's pointing to the coffee whilst continuing smiling. "But it doesn't really smell like coffee" Heather points out and Naya leans forward to get a better whiff as well and shakes her head "no its decaf, but it should still get the job done"

"Naya, Heather come on we are moving on to your scenes, Dianna hurry and get into costume were filming your scenes are after Chris" one of the directors calls to them and they bid each other goodbye for now and head their separate ways,

As she is about to enter the wardrobe trailer Dianna hears scurrying but when she turns she sees nothing and sets down the cup on a nearby table knowing no one else would touch it because it has her name on it.

Through the mirror she sees a small brown blur and then the coffee is gone and she smirks to herself, once she is dressed and ready she has some time to kill so she heads towards her trailer to await her call.

The second the door closes to her trailer she feels someone grab her arm she can't really see anything as she didn't get a chance to turn on the lights and it is still slightly dark outside, the person lightly pushes her down onto the couch and the cup she had earlier is tossed in her lap now empty and she swears she can almost hear a non-threating growl, as she removes the cup from her lap.

Whoever it is straddles her once the cup is off and immediately she knows its Lea "that wasn't real coffee" her co-star huffs and crosses her arms, Dianna brings her arms up to wrap them around Lea's neck and pulls her down for a kiss tasting the coffee on her lips, even though it wasn't what she was use to she still drank it Lea was never one to waist any kind of coffee and Dianna knew this, meanwhile Lea's arms unfold and her hands venture down to Dianna's hips.

When they pull apart Dianna confesses "it was decaf" she ducks her head fretting shame "you tricked me" Lea sits back up and crosses her arms again and looks to her left but doesn't get off of Dianna's lap, as an afterthought she unfolds her arms and lightly hits Dianna on her upper arm but immediately goes back to the position she was in before this time she adds a pout.

"Aw I'm sorry babe" Dianna wraps her arms around Lea's middle "please forgive me, I'll do anything" she looks up and bats her eyes, Lea dawns a wicked grin as she mildly forces Dianna to lay down and begins to kisses her neck, Lea bate _always _works.

The End


End file.
